Pretend
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod meets a friend of Miss Parker's.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Jarod meets a friend of Miss Parker's when she was younger. 

Pretend   
By: 24   
  
Jarod walked into the insurance agency where he was doing his next pretend. One of the employees was accused of something that he didn't do and Jarod was there to find out who did it and why. He already had a friend and her name was Wendy Miller. 

Jarod was in the employee's lounge when Wendy came in. 

"Hi. Jarod. How are you doing?" She said as she sat down. 

"I'm fine Wendy. How are you?" 

"Good. You know I had a friend that used to talk about a guy named Jarod. She said that he was taken from his parents when he was a young boy and was a prisoner of her father's organization. She told me that he was a pretender and that he could be anyone that he wants to be and that he did simulations there. He did experiments and experiments were done on him. I was never sure to believe her or not. She told me that she was his friend." 

Jarod wasn't looking at her because she didn't want to give himself away, but Wendy was looking at him and then smiled. 

"It's true isn't it? You are he? You're the Jarod that Parker was talking about." 

He turned to her and looked at her. "Yes, I'm that Jarod." 

"She told me that he was still there when we were in College. Why would they still keep you there? Why would they do that to a child?" 

"Because they never viewed me as a child. I was their most prized possession and I still am. That is why I have to keep running." 

"Have you seen Miss Parker since you got out?" 

"No. She is one of the people that is trying to capture me to take me back." 

"But she was your friend." 

"I've tried to get to the little girl in her that was my friend, but I can't. She tries to take me back because if she takes me back she'll be given her freedom. I try to tell her that she won't be free even if she takes me back." 

"I'm sorry, Jarod." 

"It's okay." 

"So did they finally let you out or did you escape?" 

"I escaped. I found out what they were really did with my simulations and I had to leave." 

"What were they doing to your simulations?" 

"They hurt and killed people with the things that I thought up." 

"It's not your fault Jarod. You had no idea what they were doing with your work. You left as soon as you knew what they were doing. That means that you care. If you didn't care then you would still be a prisoner and be doing more simulations. You are not to blame Jarod." 

"I know, but it's hard to convince myself that. I mean I'm a genius I should have known." 

"It's not your fault." 

They finished their lunch in silence then Jarod got up to go back to work. 

A couple of weeks passed since the conversation and Jarod and Wendy still remained friends. Jarod found out who framed Jason Gibbs and why. 

"I have to go now." 

"I know, Jarod. Stay safe and free. Will I ever see you again?" 

"Probably not." 

"I'm going to miss you friend. I'm glad I got to know Parker's Jarod." 

"I'm going to miss you too. Thank you for everything." 

"You're Welcome." 

"I have a favor to ask you." 

"Sure." 

"Miss Parker and the rest of them are going to be coming here. I want you to give them this." He handed her the red notebook that he always left behind. 

"Okay." 

"Goodbye." He said as he hugged her. 

"Goodbye." 

She watched him walk out of the building, into his car and drive away. 

Two days later Wendy was at her desk when Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and Sam came in. She looked up when the door opened. 

"Parker." 

"Hello Wendy. I didn't know that you worked here." 

"I met your Jarod. I was never really sure to believe you until he came here. He's a very nice man and so caring. I can't even try to know what he went through inside that place. He's so very tormented in what he did in the Centre. I hope that he finds his family he really deserves that. You must be Sydney who trained Jarod. It's nice to finally meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too Wendy. How do you know who I am?" 

"Miss Parker told me about you and Jarod when we were in College. Also, Jarod told me about you too." 

"You must be Broots. It's nice to meet you too. Jarod told me about you. You already missed Jarod by two days. Here's the red notebook that you pick up." 

"Thank you. Goodbye Wendy it was nice to see you again." 

"It was nice seeing you again too Parker." 

She watched as they all left with the red notebook in Miss Parker's hands. 

The End.   
  



End file.
